Voice-enabled systems help users complete assigned tasks. For example, in a workflow process, a voice-enabled system may guide users through a particular task. The task may be at least a portion of the workflow process comprising at least one workflow stage. As a user completes his/her assigned tasks, a bi-directional dialog or communication stream of information is provided over a wireless network between the user wearing a mobile computing device (herein, “mobile device”) and a central computer system that is directing multiple users and verifying completion of their tasks. To direct the user's actions, information received by the mobile device from the central computer system is translated into speech or voice instructions for the corresponding user. To receive the voice instructions and transmit information, the user wears a communications headset (also referred to herein as a “headset assembly” or simply a “headset”) communicatively coupled to the mobile device.
The user may be prompted for a verbal response during completion of the task. The verbal response may be a string of characters, such as digits and/or letters. The string of characters may correspond, for example, to a credit card number, a telephone number, a serial number, a vehicle identification number, or the like. The spoken string of characters (i.e., the verbal response) may be referred to herein as a “spoken complete value entry”.
Unfortunately, speaking the spoken complete value entry is often time-consuming and difficult to speak correctly, especially if the spoken complete value entry is long (i.e., the number of characters in the spoken string of characters is relatively large (referred to herein as a “spoken long value entry”). If errors in speaking the spoken complete value entry are made by the user (i.e., the speaker), conventional systems and methods often require that the user restart the spoken string, causing user frustration and being even more time-consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for auto-complete methods for spoken complete value entries, particularly spoken long value entries, and for use in a workflow process.